Requiem of the Forgotten
by Kai Heartnet
Summary: Prussia is going through hard times trying to meet his deadline as an author and bumming off his little brother until he finds a new place to live. It's my first fic and I suck at summaries as a chronic disease! Sorry! Anyways, human names used, depression mentioned, Character Deaths and some slight OOC. Rated because of Gilbert's body and mouth! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, new people! I'm using my brother's laptop to do this, so updates will be infrequent but I promise they'll be worth it! I hope... This is my first fanfic and it's unbeta'd so just know I'm trying my best. I am so super sorry yo if my German is totally crappy also! I'm just learning and it's not my primary-or secondary for that matter-language! I'll do my best and I hope you all will stick with me! Oh! And I apologize for any OOC-ness~! I'll try to rein it in a touch as I go!**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing of this but the plot. If I owned Hetalia, I'd be one epic pimp, yo!_

_**Requiem of the Forgotten**_

Chapter One: One of a Kind

Gilbert sat at his desk, wondering for the hundredth time that day what he was doing there. After his house had burned down, it had seemed only logical to move in with his little brother Ludwig, but he could tell his habits irked him. The way Gil would chew on the end of his pencil's eraser as he was coming up with rough drafts or the way he would simply "make" a sandwich, instead of "preparing" it the way Ludwig had constantly scolded him about. Luddy scolding me, Gilbert winced. It was hard to believe. It seemed like only a couple years ago Gilbert was helping Ludwig to make pirate costumes for his little playdates. He sighed and looked down at the scribbled on paper under his hand.

"Verdammt," he groaned, balling up the paper and tossing it into the already overflowing trash can. Gilbert was an author, so his work schedule was always wacked, but his deadline was coming up faster and faster and he still hadn't figured how to get the plot from his head onto paper. At his house, he had posters of his favorite bands and weird sayings and definitions that helped him relax and to think. The stark white room Ludwig had given him seemed to give off a silent scream, begging for originality. Sadly, his brother shot down all his attempts at trying to lighten up the room. Gilbert began to grumble to himself. He had to finish this book by January nineteenth, or his publisher might drop him. "It had been hard enough to ask her for a shot at all..." Gilbert mumbled to himself just as a soft little tweet echoed somewhere in the bare room. Gilbert smiled. The one thing besides himself that survived the fire was his best friend, Gilbird.

The yellow canary seemed to sense his owner's distress and perched himself onto his shoulder. The bird tweeted and Gilbert laughed, as if he had understood what the little bird had said-which, honestly, he might have.

Gilbird had been the only gift he had ever gotten, and he cherished the small creature dearly. The person who had given him Gilbird was long gone. He wasn't sure if they were dead or just gone, but they definitely weren't in his life anymore. That thought bittered his mood again and he growled at the now blank desk. At this point, even a rough draft would be better than what he had right then. Nothing.

Gilbird cheeped cheerfully, and Gilbert tilted his head so he could see him without pushing him off his shoulder.

"What's got you so happy, freund?"

The bird cheeped again and then flew over to the window, practically bouncing on the window sill. Almost instantaneously, he heard the cheerful laughter of...

...His publisher...

Elizaveta looked every bit the strong and independent woman that she was. She had long, light brown hair that she kept pinned back out of her eyes with a flower, and stood nearly as tall as Gilbert. He smiled at the cheerful Hungarian, both happy to see his old friend, and nervous that she'd ask how the book was coming.

"Hey, Gilbert," she beamed unusually kind. He expected a punch in the face or at least some kind of lecture for dodging her calls while he tried to come up with some kind of plot. He did not expect the brightly colored present in her hands. "I wanted to swing by and drop this off while I can."

"Wh...What is it?" he asked, his German accent slightly invading his What, turning it into Vaat. "Is it for bruder?"

Elizaveta fixed him with a strange look, and an awkward silence passed between them.

"Not unless you two magically became twins and both of your birthdays are next week."

Gil blinked at her, a sudden realization slamming down on him. His deadline was next week.

"Don't look so terrified!" Elizaveta laughed, oblivious. Or, she appeared to be, but Gilbert knew better. Gilbert had known her since before he was Luddy's older brother. Before he had been a Beilschmidt. Before a lot of things. He knew when she was purposefully dodging a subject, and this time he was thankful.

"You've never given me a birthday gift-or any gift, for that matter-before! How do you expect me to look?" Gilbert laughed nervously.

"Your house just burned down, with you in it! Of course I'd get you a gift!" she gasped, slightly offended. Elizaveta always thought of herself as a really good, supportive friend, and the fact that Gilbert looked at her so distrustingly left her more than a littler perturbed. Suddenly she calmed, and realized she wasn't the center of attention this time. "How are you doing by the way?"

Gilbert gave her his best I'm-the-coolest-motherfucker-you've-ever-met laugh and gave her a thumbs up with the hand that wasn't holding the present. "I'm fucking awesome as always, of course! A little roast isn't gonna get me down!" he replied, his accent almost completely absent. Elizaveta looked like she wanted to say something, or at least hug him, but instead just forced a smile and turned away.

"I'll be in Austria for my honeymoon, so I won't be able to make it if you had a party. Sorry, Gil," she smiled apologetically, and he wasn't quite sure if she was apologizing for her absence or something else... "I won't be back until the twenty-first, so you have until then to write that best-seller, by the way!" she called as she closed the door.

An extention...That was probably a better birthday gift than whatever was in the box in his hand. Unable to say no to the shiny wrapping that was practically calling his name, he ripped open the box to reveal a cake in the shape of Gilbird. He smiled to himself. He'd wait for Ludwig to get home before he ate any, but he couldn't believe that he had gotten a cake! He'd never had a birthday cake before, and he felt oddly less stressed about the upcoming deadline.

"Iconoclastic... Sardonic" Gilbert mumbled on the couch. He had a worn spiral notebook in his lap, tapping his pencil and fork down on it like drumsticks. The cake had been as good as it had looked, and he was happy that Luddy, who wasn't all that fond of sweets, had eaten a small piece too.

"Please don't do that, bruder," Ludwig sighed lightly, sipping on his black coffee. He was sitting in his favorite recliner, flipping through a book titled Ein Deutsch komponiert Märchen 1867. "You seem like a madman..."

Gilbert looked up from the notebook and blinked at his little brother. "The drumming or the word? Because I refuse to stop the awesome vocabulary."

"Is the drumming really necessary?" Ludwig growled, slightly annoyed. It seemed as if his brother got some kind of sadistic joy out of aggravating him, waiting for him to snap.

"It helps me think!" Gilbert smiled cheerfully, knowing his adorable baby brother was seconds from a meltdown. His job had been stressing him out lately, and Gil knew that his presence wasn't helping. Even though Ludwig would never admit it aloud, Gilbert knew he couldn't wait for him to get his own place and get out of his hair.

Ludwig gave an audible sigh and turned back to his book. Gilbert couldn't help but notice it was the first he had ever written, dedicated to His Beloved Little Luddy. Ludwig would never tell Gilbert that secretly enjoyed knowing everyone knew his older brother's love for him. He had actually been worrying about Gilbert while he was living on his own, and as he started living him, he realized he had reason too. Gilbert would go days without sleeping or eating, running purely on caffeine. Other times he'd get migraines that made him practically fall to his knees, but he'd never admit he was in pain. He swore, Gilbert was the most stubborn person he'd ever met, and he was proud to call him his big brother.

**I am sooooo sorry it's so short! My brother's nagging at me to return his laptop and I haven't slept in literally 31 hours and eight minutes. Please comment and stuff so I can get better though! Sleep deprivation is no excuse for horrid writing! So I just ask that you bear with me and give me feedback so I know what to fix and what you liked(if anything)! I'm also sorry for any grammatical errors! I swear Faulkner was my English teacher! (Anyone who doesn't get that is more than welcome to ask!)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Did you guys miss me? Probably not... But I still hope you enjoy the chapter! I talked my brother into letting me borrow his lifeline a touch longer, so I get to do another chapter or so! Anywho! I kinda need a beta 'cause quite frankly, I'm a touch on the clueless side. Or a slap, I mean, however you wanna lean it! I'm sure many of you are like, "Stop talking already!" and I promise I will! I just wanted to apologize again for the short chapter...Ivan handled it... T~T Enjoy! (And review...please?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a twisted plot, for if I did...

Requiem of the Forgotten

Chapter Two

Three days had passed since Elizaveta had dropped off the cake and the wonderful surprise that he had a slight extension. Trust when he said that two days made a huge difference. And it had. He actually had a story flowing. It was a story based on a fairy tale he used to always tell Ludwig when he couldn't sleep. The Secret in the Songbird. It was completely and utterly German-American, which was probably why Luddy had loved it so much. It reminded him of his brother's roots.

Unlike Ludwig, Gilbert wasn't necessarily sure he was full German. Sure, he had been raised in Germany for over half his life, but he was still uncertain. His background made it complicated...

He shook his head, trying to clear the bothersome thoughts from his head. It always seemed that when his past was brought up, he got one of his unbearable migraines, and he really didn't need one of those now that he was on chapter nineteen. He had his heart set on at least thirty chapters, and he didn't want to lose his momentum now that he was really rolling.

He was just finishing the part where the dark-haired boy revealed who he really was to the main character when his head began to throb slightly. He knew he should be wearing his glasses, and the light throb was a reminder of that, but he didn't want to stop writing to get them. So, he continued, pushing the pain out of his thoughts as his hands glided over the keyboard.

The computer, like everything else in the house, belonged to Ludwig, and he had so graciously let Gilbert borrow it until he could get a replacement for his own, which was almost like his own child. He had loved his computer. It was perfect for him, which meant it was water-proof, bird-proof, and apparently "semi"-fireproof. Luckily, his warranty had covered it and they were suppose to be sending him a new one soon, but he doubted it would be there before his deadline was up, and he was finally pass the rough draft phase and into the actual book.

Gil opened his eyes to see the beginning rays of the new day shining through the curtains. He had slept at the desk, and he could feel the stiffness in his neck before he even lifted his head. He looked at what he had typed. He had stopped at chapter twenty-six, which meant he was almost there. The excitement erased the pain in his neck as he stood and stretched. It was still four in the morning, which meant Ludwig hadn't even left for work yet, and the house was completely silent. Luddy's house was one of those newer, large suburban three-story(counting the basement) homes and didn't creak and moan like Gil's house used to. He honestly missed the creepy sounds and that weird feeling he got when he went into a room that was too cold for the middle of summer. He knew his house wasn't haunted. He was too awesome to be haunted. But what if even ghosts were attracted to his awesomeness? he thought as he rummaged through his dresser.

He had almost completely renewed his wardrobe, which was another big relief, considering Ludwig was a good head taller than him and much broader, so borrowing his clothes was like being a kid again, trying to wear you parents clothes. Gilbert smiled to himself, remembering when he had talked Luddy into wearing their mom's blush to school, and the teacher tried to send him home thinking he had a fever.

Gilbert chose a black t-shirt that read: BITCHES DON'T KNOW 'BOUT MY CHICK with a little yellow bird that looked a lot like Gilbird sitting on the C, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He headed toward the bathroom, still worry over an ending. He could very well lead it into a sequel, but he knew that it would be risky to try and stretch it out if it wouldn't become popular. That led him to stress over how he should end it to lead to a possibility of a second book while at the same time closing it encase there wasn't.

He shut off those thoughts as he stepped into the shower, letting his stress wash down the drain with the water. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the hot water on his tight muscles. Faintly, he thought that Ludwig would be angry if he used up all the hot water, and he sighed, wondering when logic would no longer apply to him. Soon he hoped. He caught his reflection before he left the bathroom and winced. His already pale skin looked almost translucent, and there were dark circles under his scarlet eyes. Lovely, he thought bitterly.

Eating a steak he was pretty sure was meant for some higher purpose, Gil flipped through the channels, trying to find something interesting on. He finally settled on the British version of Being Human, since that seemed to be the only good thing on at this unholy hour. He was too keyed up to go to sleep, but he didn't want to force his writing, so he decided to distract his mind with senseless television.

At what was probably six-thirty, he heard Ludwig moving around upstairs. Gil suddenly had the thought that maybe the steak was Ludwig's lunch for work, and decided to hide the evidence of what he'd done. When his younger brother came downstairs, Gilbert was sprawled on the couch, seemingly intent on the television. He had placed the plate far back into the fridge and hoped Luddy wouldn't notice it.

"Bruder...?"

Of course he would, Gil sighed inwardly. "Yes, Luddy?" He turned toward where Ludwig was now standing, holding the plate. Since Gilbert was far too awesome(and lazy) for a knife, the steak looked like Jaws had went a round with it.

"What..." Ludwig looked like he was trying to put his confusion into words. Gilbert took this pause to tell his brother a complete lie.

"Must have been rats. Nasty little things..." Gil grinned, his accent light.

Ludwig laughed at his brother's excuse and handed him the plate. "Now what am I going to do for lunch?" he sighed.

"I have an idea!" Gil smiled with mock enthusiasm. "Why don't you start going back to going out for lunch?"

Ludwig glared at him. "I have to go or I'll be late...Will you be okay?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "No, I'm going to have a mental break down and they'll have to lock me up at Hetalia Asylum."

Ludwig growled out a swear and left. Gil smiled to himself.

He did wonder why Ludwig had stopped eating out though. He usually told him everything, but any time Gil had asked, Luddy had just grunted or shrugged his shoulders. Or like then, and just left without a response. He knew his brother would tell him eventually, but it bothered him that he hadn't already. He no longer felt like eating and sat the plate on the coffee table. His eyes felt heavy, and he let them close.

Smoke filled his lungs and the fire was burning everything, but he couldn't move. He struggled to fight with whatever was holding him down, but it useless as the fire came closer and closer to him. The roar of the flames almost sounded like someone's laughter, and a deep fear crawled from his stomach and clamped around his heart. I'm going to die, he thought simply. I'm not even twenty-five and I'm going to die! He knew that of all the things to cross his mind, his age should have been thelast. Babies died before parents could even name them, and people died in accidents all the time. Ludwig suddenly popped into his head. He'd been like a parent to his little brother since they were young. What would Ludwig do without him? The fire came closer, and he could feel as the flames began to lick against his skin.

Gilbert's eyes shot open. He coughed, trying to clear his lungs of the phantom smoke. Of all the things to dream about... He shook his head and got up off the couch. He needed something to clear his mind. He smiled deviously and grabbed his car keys. A little trip would be perfect!

I'm sorry! It think I have penchant for short chapters! I swear I'll try harder if you stick with me! Oh yeah! I got my first review! Thank you so much AzkabanSucks for reviewing! To everyone who gave their time to read this, I also thank you to muchness! Oh! Sleep on a deep freezer! It's comfy! Again, sorry for the short chapters! If it becomes a lasting habit, I'll get my cat to start writing. She has better ideas than I do most of the time anyways... Bye for now! Oh! The Secret in the Songbird doesn't exist to my knowledge. If it does, I'll change it!


End file.
